


Caught

by lyn452



Series: Miraxus Love Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Mira discovers Laxus' secret





	

No one was all that surprised when Erza decided she didn’t want to be Fairy Tail’s master any more. “Too much paperwork for my taste,” she had announced as her resignation when she left with Jellal in tow on a long mission. Makarov had flipped out at being forced back into the position of guild master again. Determined not to put in this position again, he decided that the next master would stick. He would groom the next one to ensure they kept the job.

His first choice had been Mirajane, but she laughed at him when he suggested it. “Oh no, I don’t want that responsibility.”

Makarov had grumbled and yelled, “I need a successor! You would be perfect, you do half the jobs of a guild master anyway.”

“Which is how I like it. Besides, you already have a successor, you’re just not ready to stop punishing him for his actions in his youth.”

Makarov calmed, taking a much more serious tone, “Not him.”

Mira kept upbeat, “Yes, him. We both know that he’s the best one for the job. He’d be more than happy to keep the rest of the guild in line. He’s powerful enough to earn their respect and he’ll stick around long enough to actually do the job. You’ve known this since he was a teenager, and he’s lost his entitlement issues towards the job.”

Makarov recognized that Mira was right, but he still didn’t like it. He kept the boy close for the next three months, mentoring him, seeing if Laxus had really changed and if he really could handle the job of guild master.

Laxus had done better than he would have predicted, even forcing Gray and Natsu to rebuild the interior after another one of their fights, much to the amusement of the rest of the guild. Though Juvia didn’t like it when Laxus threw lightning bolts at Gray when he thought he wasn’t moving fast enough. Lucy laughed when he did the same to Natsu.

Gradually, Makarov admitted that Laxus would be the best successor. He’d take the responsibility and Makarov would be able to enjoy his retirement without worrying that the boy would decide one day that he just didn’t feel like being the leader anymore.

Laxus still acted surprised when Makarov told him of his decision to retire again and leave the guild in Laxus’ hands. “Why are you so surprised? It was always clear that you were the best man for the job.” Makarov ignored his own doubts and the other two masters he’d assigned before his grandson.

“I never thought you’d trust me again after what I did. I never thought…” Laxus cut himself off, eyes darting, until he took a deep breath and answered in his usual even tone. “I won’t let you down, grandfather.”

It warmed Makarov to see the young man he always knew Laxus could be before him. He smile and hugged his grandson, which Laxus returned awkwardly. Mira was the first to learn about it before the official announcement was made. Makarov noticed that their hug was much less awkward. When they parted, they smiled at each other in a way that went beyond friendliness.

He noted it to himself to keep an eye on it. Master or not, Fairy Tail was still his guild and he would see that nothing would ever threaten it.

 

* * *

 

Laxus had not disappointed as Master, and Makarov found his grandson’s rants at the other guild members about keeping Fairy Tail in the black quite amusing. Mostly because he noticed a few phrases matched what he’d once yelled perfectly.

Less amusing was the fact that Laxus relied on Mira just as much as Makarov had and Laxus was chatting with her at the bar constantly. It partially matched how Makarov had acted with her, but with one key difference – they didn’t act like a master and his assistant running a difficult guild, they often acted like a husband and wife running a difficult household. 

Even Laxus’ rants were ruined by this, as Mira was often the one who calmed Laxus down at the end of them. Placing a soft hand on Laxus’ forearm, Mira would say, “You need to calm down. They’re still growing up. They just need time.”

“Those brats need discipline.”

“Those brats are your friends and family.”

“You have to be firm with them, Mira.”

“You’re firm enough, they could use a little gentleness.”

These conversations too often reminded Makarov of parents talking about children. It was too easy to picture.

The last straw that prompted Makarov to act was when he caught Mira giving Laxus a massage, for his stress she’d claimed but she was blushing as she rushed out of his office, leaving Makarov and Laxus alone. He glared at his grandson, “What are you doing, boy?”

“What? I was talking with Mira.”

“That didn’t look like talking.”

“Calm down, old man. It wasn’t leading anywhere. Completely innocent.”

Makarov opted to ignore that for the moment. “Why are you talking to Mira anyway? You’re not friends with her.”

Laxus looked away. “She’s been helping me.”

“Stay away from her.”

“What. Why? She helped you too.” Laxus didn’t ever think his grandpa would care.

“I never looked at her the way you do,” Makarov threatened.

“What, not creepily?” Laxus scoffed.

“I don’t want you to hurt her.” Makarov sighed, putting a hand on Laxus’ shoulder. “It’s never a good idea to pursue a guild mate.”

Laxus thought of several couples within guild at the moment. “Funny how no one else ever got this speech when they hooked up.”

“You’re my grandson; you get extra lectures.”

“Lucky me.” Laxus folded his arms.

“You’re also the guild master now. You have to set a good example. Hooking up with a barmaid is not a good example.”

“Mira is more than a barmaid and you know that.”

“I do, but as a guild master you must put Fairy Tail above everything else, Laxus. Including whatever you may need or feel.” Makarov thought of Ivan. “You must do what’s best for Fairy Tail. Be honest with yourself, Laxus. Would a relationship with Mira really be best for the guild? What if it failed?”

“We’re not like that,” Laxus replied softly, reminding Makarov of the sweet boy Laxus had once been. 

“Good. Keep it that way.”

 

* * *

 

Mira knocked softly on the office door. Laxus had been in there since she’d arrived this morning and she knew he despised paperwork as much as all of the masters before him had. She brewed a cup of his favorite coffee to bring as a buoy for what was bound to be a long morning for the new master.

She entered at the grunt she heard behind the door, closing it behind her. “How’s it going?” she asked as she walked over to look over his shoulder at the figures he’d been pouring over.

Laxus nodded in thanks for the coffee, taking it from her without asking. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this routine. “I’m going to kill Natsu when he gets back.” He points to an item in red on his spreadsheet. “I’ve been to this town, there’s like three streets. How did he even do this much damage?”

Mira put an arm on his bicep. “I can give you a hand if you’d like. I always helped you grandfather with the books.”

Laxus looked at Mira as if she were angel instead of demon. “Thank you.” He remembered his grandfather’s warning. “But you have to work at the bar. I won’t take you from your duties.”

“I work until close today, I can come in after.”

They’d done that a lot in the past few months, working late together as they ensured the guild ran smoothly. “You work too much,” Laxus commented. “Besides, I have to learn to do this by myself.”

Mira felt a little hurt by his words but wasn’t sure why. She removed her hand from him. “Oh, okay then.” She stood there for a moment as Laxus went back to working, wanting to say something, but having no words come to her. She left without a good bye.

Laxus leaned back with a sigh as soon as she left. He’d thought his grandfather was crazy and paranoid when he’d warned Laxus away from Mira. But it just forced the younger man to think about his relationship with Mira. They’d been growing closer, the late nights working together that usually turned into late nights drinking and chatting. And Laxus wasn’t blind, he knew how beautiful Mira was, hottest woman in the guild, actually. But what really made him worry was the fact that right now he felt something in his gut, sadness at denying himself more time with her tonight.

He didn’t want to think about what that might mean and dug out his old headphones, wanting to get lost in music and work.

 

* * *

 

The bar was dead most of the day, which didn’t surprise Mira since almost everyone was out on a job right now. The holidays were coming up in a few weeks and everyone wanted a few extra jewels and the freedom to take time off in the near future. Still it made for a long day for Mira, which gave her time to think. And her thoughts kept drifting back to the man behind the still closed door. 

Why was he pushing her away now? She had thought they were getting close. They worked well together.

She put together a plate of food, deciding that he hadn’t eaten all day and wouldn’t mind some company. She didn’t knock this time and was delighted by the surprise that she found behind the door.

Laxus was lost to the world, something that often happened when he put on his headphones. He twirled a pen through his fingers, a trait she’d noticed he did when thinking over paperwork. But new to her was the fact that when Laxus thought he was alone, he apparently sang along to his music.

 

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

 

Determined to get a full show, Mira closed the door without a sound and removed herself from his immediate eyesight. Laxus didn’t notice, continuing his song.

 

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 

His voice wasn’t bad, Mira noted. Much better than Gajeel’s. Why wasn’t Laxus the dragon slayer who took the stage?

 

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you, but your lips are filled with poison_

 

Mira only vaguely recognized the song since she didn’t particularly care for the classic rock that Laxus loved.

 

_You’re poison running through my veins_

_You’re poison; I don’t wanna break these chains_

 

Mira sat down on one of the cabinets off to the side, surprised that Laxus’ heightened senses hadn’t caught her yet. She set the food down next to her. It was cooling, but this was too good to care. She wondered if anyone had ever seen this side of him before. She doubted he ever did this around his Thunder Legion.

 

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don’t want to touch you, but you’re under my skin_

Mira recognized the repeated chorus. She wanted to sing with him now, but knew he’d stop as soon as she opened her mouth. She didn’t want him to stop. She realized she like this music much better when it wasn’t being drowned out by obnoxious instruments. But then, it might just be Laxus’s soft singing voice. Even if it wasn’t technically perfect, it matched the notes and stayed smooth. 

He must have had the song on repeat because he was singing it again from the top. Mira wondered why he was so focused on this song today. She listened to the lyrics a little closer the second time around, Laxus’ lunch completely forgotten. There was nothing special about it to Mira, as it just spoke about sex and temptation with a cruel woman.

 

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

 

Was Laxus seeing anyone?

Mira ignored the stab of jealously, allowing her matchmaking side to take over. She went through the list of guild women it could be talking about, but most of them were paired up. Cana was single, but how would it refer…

“Mira, how long have you been sitting there?”

Crap. Busted. Mira put on her best smile to meet Laxus’ glare. She held up the plate of cold food. “I brought you lunch.” She set it down in front of him, moving some of the papers away to make room.

Laxus’ expression hadn’t changed. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Mira continued to ignore him, taking the seat across from him that was slowly becoming her spot. “It’s been a slow day. Everyone’s gone, even Elfman and Lisanna. It’s so weird to come home to a quiet house.”

“Mira,” Laxus growled. “How long have you been in my office?”

Mira finally responded with an evil grin. “Long enough to get an encore.”

Laxus’ head fell into his hands, hiding his embarrassment. “You know, it’s rude not to let someone know when you’re there.” He peeked through his hands to glare at her again.

Mira ignored him. “You’ve got a decent voice. Why don’t you ever take the stage?”

Laxus sat up again, “I don’t sing in public. Nobody’s ever head me sing before and I want to keep it that way.”

“I just did.” Mira grinned.

“You cheated.”

“Why were you singing that song?”

Laxus shrugged. “I like that song.”

“But you’re listening to it on repeat.”

“People listen to songs they like on repeat.”

“I think it reminds you of someone.”

Laxus’ eyebrow raised. Mira continued, “I think you’re hung up on someone. I think the song reminds you of them.”

Laxus stood up, walking around his desk to eliminate the barrier between them. He leaned back, folding his arms. “So who’s this someone in your little theory?”

The fact that he wasn’t dismissing her theory made Mira think that she was completely right. She guessed, “Cana.”

“Nope,” Laxus’ expression hadn’t changed.

Mira bit her lip. She hadn’t had a lot of time to consider candidates. She’d dismissed the women in relationships previously, but maybe that’s why he considered them poison? “Lucy.”

“I don’t go after women who are taken.”

That ruled out most of the women of Fairy Tail. Maybe her thinking was too limited. Maybe it wasn’t a women. Maybe that was what was causing the conflict, his feelings went against his need to live up to and carry on the Dreyer name. “Freed.”

A look crossed Laxus’ face before he wiped it off and replied, “No. I’m not into men.”

Maybe it wasn’t a mage or someone in another guild, but that didn’t seem right either. Mira couldn’t think of anyone. While she was distracted by her thoughts, Laxus had moved. His hands were now on the arms of her chair and he leaned over her, invading her space and causing her to lean back. “Give up?” he smirked.

Mira’s eyes narrowed. “Never.”

Laxus’ face moved in closer, barely any distance between their lips. “Then who is your next guess?”

Mira had a guess, but she didn’t want to be embarrassed. She put on her most innocent look, which made Laxus smirk again, “Well, a single woman you want who you think of as dangerous. I can’t imagine you thinking of a non-mage as dangerous.”

His reaction was hidden from her as his breath was tickling her ear at the moment. “You’d be correct.” He pulled back, his eyes were clouded with lust. “What’s your guess?”

“Well, I’m still trying to figure out if this mystery woman is off limits because she’s in another guild or in Fairy Tail. It would probably make more sense if she was in this one because what would dating a member of another guild matter?”

“Pretty sure all these hints are cheating.”

Mira smiled, “It’s not cheating, it’s information gathering.”

“Well, do you have a name yet?”

“Yes,” Mira breathed. Laxus was looking directly into her eyes.

Laxus backed off, leaning back and removing his hands from her armrests. “The song’s not about anyone, Mira. I just like it.”

It was a bold-faced lie and they both knew it. Mira wanted to call him out on it, but thought of something better. She leaned into him, dancing around touching him much like he had been doing to her. “Have you ever seen me in lace, Laxus?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

Not wanting to take it anymore, Mira grabbed Laxus’ hair, pulling his mouth to hers. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to kiss him or bite him, but he responded with just as much violence and passion.

Violence and passion, Mira thought, that described them perfectly.

Laxus gathered her up in his arms, his hands gripping her ass, and Mira wrapped her legs around his waist in response. He swept an arm across the desk, clearing it for them, and she laid down without protest as he climbed on top of her. Their kissing grew more frantic as they began to tear at each other’s clothes.

That was when Marakov walked in. “Laxus! Mira!”

Crap. Busted.


End file.
